1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a USB (Universal Serial Bus) type C connector with a reinforced structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
USB type C specification was issue on Aug. 11, 2014, which and hundreds of designs are made based upon. CN 204179284 issued on May 25, 2015 discloses the type C receptacle connector of which the corresponding tongue portion is made by an internal printed circuit board (PCB) for simplifying the complicated insert-molding process of the tiny terminals. Anyhow, attaching an internal PCB to the insulative housing with the mating portion, in a cantilevered manner, having interior strength during mating, compared with the traditional insert-molded terminal module unitarily formed with the tongue portion.
An improved electrical connector having an internal PCB as the tongue portion while having the relatively superior strength thereof, is desired.